The Gossamer Wings of Fate
by Defeat Tastes Like Tomatoes
Summary: Princess Melpomme is given the task of representing her people, the faeries, at an important council in Rivendell. That is all she is supposed to do. As the royal heir, it would be unwise to endanger her life further. Mel is not generally known as wise.


I do not own Lord of the Rings

* * *

><p>The Heir to the High Court, Faerie Princess Melpomme of the Fens was in big trouble. She clenched her sword tightly in her sweaty hand and waited for her opponent to make the first move.<p>

Faeries were naturally short and lean. Her opponent was of average height for a male faerie, five feet and four inches, but he was _stacked_ with muscle. While Mel was more than common tall for a faerie, she knew she was no match against his muscle.

He attacked, so quickly Mel barely parried in time. "Stay on your toes, Princess!" he said, dancing away from her attempted lunge. "You waited too long there!"

"I was waiting for you!" Mel shouted, side-stepping her instructor's sword and trying another lunge.

Acacio laughed as he parried. "When are you going to learn, Mel?" He lunged. "The best defense," at the last moment, Acacio switched directions. Mel's parry fell on air and the tip of Acacio was suddenly poised right above her heart. "Is a good offense."

Mel frowned. "Again," she said, falling back into her starting stance.

Acacio laughed. "Alright," he said, "if you insist, Princess." He fell back into the stance as well, and the dance began all over again.

This time Mel made the first move. She lunged, deliberately crossing swords with him. She was a full inch taller than he was, and she used that to her advantage. Acacio was stronger, but he lacked her leverage. They were evenly matched.

"Princess Melpomme!"

Mel looked up and lost her concentration and Acacio flipped her on her back. She looked around, ready with an angry retort. Who would be hailing her at such an inappropriate time?

Her retort died unspoken. It was Lord Eurymalcus, one of the two fae in the entirety of the Fens that frightened her. Five foot and eight inches, he was not only the tallest faerie she knew, but also he was directly in charge of the dark fae, the most troublesome of them all.

So Mel swallowed her indignation and asked politely what the matter was.

"Your mother wishes to see you," Eurymalcus replied in a tone that suggested he felt himself above the task of fetching her for her mother. He was right, but her mother was Queen Polyhymnia, ruler of all the Fens. Mother was the other faerie that scared her.

"I'll be right there," she said crisply, handed her sword to Acacio. She paused for a moment as a thought occurred to her, "Oh, Lord Eurymalcus?" The Lord of the Dark Fae paused, irritated, "Thank-you," she said before rushing off to find her mother. Polyhymnia was not a woman to be kept waiting.

Mel found her mother in her private chambers, sitting at her desk. The queen seemed to glow. She had clear, pale skin, bright purple eyes framed by long lashes. Her thick, wavy hair was the color of lilacs and currently arranged artfully on top of her head. The faerie queen was often described as the most beautiful creature in Middle Earth.

"Yes Mother?" Mel inquired from the doorway. Polyhymnia looked up from the letter she'd been reading. It looked like it was from the elf, Elrond. He and Mother had never been on good terms, so what ever it was, it wasn't for giggles. Mel's hand strayed to her waist before she realized it. She tried to conceal her nervous action, but her mother noticed.

"While there is good reason for you to be nervous, there is no reason for you to show it. You must learn to control your nervous habits," Polyhymnia criticized lightly. It was the thing Mel had the most trouble with; masking her emotions. She nodded and waited for her mother to tell her the reason she summoned her.

Polyhymnia was only five feet tall, five inches shorter than Mel, but she had a commanding presence and skill with the red magic. "I have just received a summons from Lord Elrond of Rivendell," Polyhymnia began. Her tone made it obvious that she was amused Lord Elrond had cared to summon her. Mel had never met the elf and she'd never learned the reason for their mutual dislike. Her mother continued, "I would like you to go in my stead. Take the Lords and Ladies with you. They can guard you."

"Mother," Mel began carefully, "I do not think that the Lords and Ladies would much appreciate having to baby-sit me. Perhaps I should just take some real guards."

"Nonsense," Polyhymnia said, "They will guard you. Besides, I believe they should like to be a part of this meeting with the elves." She winked at her daughter. Mel knew just as well as the queen did about the political unrest growing in parts of the Fens. Having the Lords and Ladies out of the High Court for a while gave Polyhymnia a chance to calm things down.

Mel frowned. She was more than capable of rallying the fae to the royal cause without her mother. Surely Polyhymnia would rather go to the meeting herself? "But Mother, if it is a diplomatic mission then why do you not go?" she asked. Eurymalcus was sure to ask the same thing, so Polyhymnia had better have a good answer.

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you. I'm with child." Polyhymnia said off-handedly, like she was talking about the weather. Mel's mouth dropped open in surprise, but she closed it. Her mother didn't even notice. She was pregnant? That was wonderful! Why was Mother not ecstatic?

"Mother, what's wrong?" she asked, carefully. Her mother looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"Surely you've felt it? The darkness stirs, child. It becomes restless. I fear for us all," she said, looking off to her right. Mel followed her gaze to the ornate ring that lay on a mantle piece. Polyhymnia and the Lords and Ladies each had one. Gifts that were supposed to help govern the fae, but instead had almost caused ruin to all of Middle Earth. The fae had been the only race to refuse to use them.

"It's Sauron, isn't it?" Mel realized. Spiders made of ice scuttled down her spine. Everything was at stake now. "I will go and gather the Lords and Ladies. We shall leave for Rivendell tomorrow morning" she said with conviction. "Oh and congratulations." Mel ran and found four servants, and dispatched them to find the Lords and Ladies. They were to meet her in the Council Hall.

The Council Hall was a large room with six thrones set up on a dais, one for the queen, on for her daughter, and one for each Lord and Lady. There were also several chairs set up on the floor in front of the dais for any faerie that wished to attend meetings. It was mostly empty except for a few servants.

By the time Mel arrived, four of those thrones were occupied. Closest to Mel's chair, on her right was Artista, Lady of the Light Fae. She was short, even for a faerie, reaching only four foot eight, with glowing yellow eyes and bright orange hair. She smiled indulgently at Mel.

Next to Artista was Eurymalcus, who was every inch a dark fae, with his stormy dark eyes and black hair. He sat in his chair almost as if he was royalty. His black eyes gazed about in distaste.

On the left side of the Queen's throne was the Lord of the Summer Fae, Janco. Despite his station, he was rather unremarkable as fae go. He was of average height and build, with curly brown hair he kept short and the bright green eyes of the summer fae. His eyes seemed to sparkle, even thought his brow was lined with worry.

Next to him was Beria, the Lady of the Winter Fae. She was as pale as Polyhymnia, but lacked the queen's glow. Her hair and eyes were the lightest blue. She was the iciest faerie Mel had ever met. It was fitting of her position, but did not make her a very pleasing person to be around.

"We must prepare to leave for Rivendell, at once!" she told them all. She hoped they wouldn't protest too much. There was much to be done in the small amount of time. It was a two day flight to Rivendell from the High Court, but Mel thought they could do it in one if they didn't stop.

"Why are _you_ leading us?" Beria asked, attempting to sound motherly and concerned. The false pretenses grated on Mel's nerves. The lady was six inches shorter than Mel. She used that to her advantage.

Drawing herself up to her full height, she replied, "I am to represent the queen, my mother, who cannot come as she is with child." Mel looked around as she said it, but none of the Lords or Ladies seemed to be surprised. They must have already known.

Mel felt hurt her mother had told her last and faltered for a moment. Artista smiled encouragingly at her, and she gave them all a quick smile. It was unwise to show favor to any one of the Lords or Ladies. A civil war would be the worst thing for the Fens right now. "I am to represent the High Court and the Fens in Rivendell. I ask you to accompany me as my advisors." For a long moment, no one said anything.

Janco broke the silence. "I will follow Princess Melpomme to Rivendell." Artista also stated that she would follow Mel. Eurymalcus said he would also follow her to Rivendell, and Beria agreed soon after that. She nodded and told them all to please get ready and meet in the courtyard at dawn tomorrow. "This meeting has ended."

They all walked away to prepare for the hard flight ahead of them. Mel prayed to Aril, god of air, that they would have favorable winds to speed them on their journey. She thought about applying some white magic to aid them, but decided against it. Beria would probably not help her, and Mel did not like to rely on her magic for anything.

She reached her chambers and pulled out a leather pouch that out would carry food and two outfits. She quickly selected her two best dresses, folded them nicely and added a pack of dried fruits and three loaves of bread, just incase. She didn't expect to need the food, but it was good to have. Mel looked over her packing again to make sure it was as light as possible. After reconsidering and replacing one of her dresses with a few coins, Mel was satisfied.

She instructed a servant to wake her if there were any problems. That done she took a swig of water, and lay down on her bed to sleep. The gods knew she would need the rest for tomorrow.


End file.
